earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Voice of Reason
Characters * Lucifer Morningstar * Mazikeen * Donna Rich * Elaine Belloc Location * Lightbringer Penthouse, London, England * October 27th 2016, 1830 Universal Time VOX Archive * Donna Rich: crackle, footsteps Brother, where are thou? supernal thrum Brother, are you in here? opens, footsteps, sigh, footsteps, door closes, footsteps Lucifer, I wish to have a word with you. door opens, water running, footsteps, door opens Lucifer, answer- gasp * Mazikeen: creak, liquid sloshing, scoff, chuckle If it isn't the Voice of God in the flesh... * Donna Rich: Mazikeen... Where is Lucifer? * Mazikeen: Well, he's not here, I can tell you that much. liquid sloshing * Donna Rich: Are you hiding him? * Mazikeen: liquid sloshing, liquid dripping As you can see, I've got nothing to hide... * Donna Rich: sigh What are you doing? * Mazikeen: liquid sloshing, silence: 2.3 seconds, sigh, liquid sloshing I'm taking a bath... Care to join me? * Donna Rich: No, I would not, demon... Where is the King of Hell? I know he is here. * Mazikeen: liquid sloshing And how do you know that? * Donna Rich: I am the voice of God. We keep tabs on Lucifer Morningstar. We know he is here... * Mazikeen: Ah, then there you have it... Heaven knows where he is, but Hell if I do... * Donna Rich: Mazikeen, where is he? * Mazikeen: liquid sloshing What, you think I'd lie to you? * Donna Rich: I know you would. * Mazikeen: giggle, liquid sloshing Yes, that does sound like me... but right now, I'm not. God's honest truth. * Donna Rich: You're not lying? * Mazikeen: I'm not lying to you... liquid sloshing though if you'd like me to lie with you... liquid sloshing All you have to do is ask. * Donna Rich: footsteps Lucifer?! door slams closed, footsteps Lucifer? The Voice of God demands your attention! Where are you?! * Elaine Belloc: opens, footsteps Hey, Maze, do you might keeping it down? Some of us are trying to study- gasp Oh... uh... it's you... * Donna Rich: footsteps My apologies, Elaine. Do you know where I might find your uncle? * Elaine Belloc: Uh, yeah... he's on the terrace, I think. * Donna Rich: I just came from the terrace. I didn't- * Elaine Belloc: The western terrace... It's that way. * Donna Rich: This place has two terraces? Why? * Elaine Belloc: One to watch the sunrise and one to watch it set. * Donna Rich: The Devil likes to watch the sun rise and fall? giggle You're kidding me, right? * Elaine Belloc: scoff You do know he created the sun, right? "Lightbringer" is one of his favorite titles and he chose to name himself "Morningstar". Yeah... He likes sunsets. closes * Donna Rich: sigh Okay then... footsteps * Lucifer Morningstar: pouring Ah, the Voice! Lovely to see you, darling... clinking, ice dropped in liquid, liquid sloshing Care for a drink? * Donna Rich: sigh Lucifer, have you been here the whole time? Surely my voice carried down this hall and-... footsteps Why are you smiling? * Lucifer Morningstar: sipping Am I now? footsteps If you want a drink, just help yourself to the bar... * Donna Rich: sigh Lucifer, what have I said to you about these silly games of yours? * Lucifer Morningstar: body sitting on sofa I couldn't be bothered to remember such things. * Donna Rich: And why not? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Honestly? When you give me rules and advice, you sound like dad... and that's dad with a lowercase 'D' now. Never care much for that rule of his either... again, that's "his" with a lowercase 'H'. sipping * Donna Rich: silence: 2.7 seconds, footsteps Lucifer, I don't have time for this. We need to talk. * Lucifer Morningstar: Heaven knows about what... * Donna Rich: Where is He? * Lucifer Morningstar: Wait... Was that an uppercase "H" I detect? * Donna Rich: Where is the Presence? * Lucifer Morningstar: scoff Hell if I know... sipping What, did he go missing again? Oh, and again, that "H" was- * Donna Rich: Lowercase, yes... I understand. You're a blasphemer. I get that. Now, what have you done with Father? * Lucifer Morningstar: sipping Mmm... Can't say I know. * Donna Rich: Can't say? Or won't? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Take your pick, darling... I don't know. I haven't seen dad in ages. * Donna Rich: You're lying. * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle I never lie. Point of pride, really. chuckle * Donna Rich: scoff Pride is a sin. * Lucifer Morningstar: Oh, I'm well aware, dear sister... sip One of my favorite. * Donna Rich: sigh Hard to believe you were one of us... Look how far you've fallen. * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Ah, yes, I have fallen... this is true, but as to my pride? I get that from dear old dad. It's a common flaw amongst the heavenly host, really. The entire lot is nothing but a proud lot of feathered assholes and halo'd pricks. sipping, gulp Present company excluded, of course. * Donna Rich: scoff Father's children are not flawed. * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Of course we are... Father made us beautiful, not perfect. Everyone knows there's nothing beautiful about perfection, true perfection. clinking, groan, footsteps Come out here and see for yourself, sister... Come. * Donna Rich: sigh Very well... footsteps: 2 instances, feet shuffling: 2 instances * Lucifer Morningstar: Now tell me, what do you see? * Donna Rich: I see a city... * Lucifer Morningstar: What city? * Donna Rich: London... * Lucifer Morningstar: Okay, what do you see in London? Be specific. * Donna Rich: I see buildings, streets, automobiles, humans, pollution, more buildings... sigh A park- * Lucifer Morningstar: The park. Focus on the park. Do you know what park that is? * Donna Rich: St. Mary's Park. * Lucifer Morningstar: You know its story? * Donna Rich: Local site of a series of massive explosions orchestrated by Adrian Veidt in a ploy to prevent the world's nations from resorting to nuclear war. * Lucifer Morningstar: Yes, and despite that horrific origin, the park below is truly beautiful, is it not? * Donna Rich: Considering it is a human creation? I suppose it is pleasing to the eye. * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle I disagree... I find it to be among humanity's modern wonders. Before the explosion, it looked very different here. It was the site of St. Mary's College, among other things. Churches, markets, apartments, streets, and all that nonsense. After the explosion, it was a water-filled crater from where the Thames flooded in, an irradiated lake filled with rubble, corpses, and filth. * Donna Rich: Well, considering that... this is a definite improvement. * Lucifer Morningstar: That was not even the most unpleasant part of the crude lake which they chose to name St. Mary's Lake, named after the campus at the epicenter of the explosion. Yet, London was not even finished suffering, dear sister. No... the radiation, corpses, and sheer amount of death concentrated in that small area created something most foul. A new virus festered in this lake and it spread, ravaging the survivors and killing a hundred thousand more in the first six months alone. London fell into chaos and where London went, the rest of the country followed. Many saw the writing on the wall and fled, but others saw opportunity. The Under-Secretary of Defense during all this, a man by the name of- * Donna Rich: Get to the point, Lucifer. I believe you were trying to make one about beauty or perfection or- Honestly, I'm a bit lost exactly if you even had one to begin with. * Lucifer Morningstar: sigh The point is that the park down there is beautiful. Yet, you look at it now, and there's nothing to hint at such a stained, ugly legacy. It has the illusion of perfection, and yet when you dig into the illusion, uncover its dark secrets, then you can truly appreciate its full worth. So while it may not be truly perfect, it is truly beautiful... * Donna Rich: sigh And this has to do with Father, how? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Our dad made us all truly beautiful, sister. He did not make us perfect. Dig beyond our eye-pleasing veneer and you'll uncover our nastiness. * Donna Rich: Is this some sort of confession? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Heavens, no... A confession is the exposing of one's own sins. What I give you now, sister, is advice. I'm not the archangel you should be questioning. * Donna Rich: Wait... Are you saying an archangel is responsible for the Presence's disappearance? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle What? No! chuckle An archangel kidnapping our dad in some plot to seize control of the Silver City? Don't be silly... No archangel could pull that off. Believe me, sister, I tried... and failed. And, let's not forget, I was the greatest of dad's creations. So, if I couldn't do it, surely no one else stands a chance... sigh I'd think it'd require no less than three. * Donna Rich: footsteps Lucifer! This is a serious matter. I have no patience for your games or blasphemy any longer. supernatural thrum, wings stretching * Lucifer Morningstar: Yes, well... A lack of patience is only proving my point that we are flawed creatures, isn't it? * Donna Rich: sigh Fine, brother. If you're so smart, who would you suggest I question first? * Lucifer Morningstar: Obviously, you were right to come after me first. You're a smart cookie, I'll give you that. I do have the most to gain... But I'm not interested in daddy's throne anymore. I had a throne of my own. Been there, done that. So that leaves the other Archangels: Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, and Saraquael... not counting yourself or Elaine, of course. * Donna Rich: Also not counting Raguel. * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Yes, well, that was a bit before your time, I'm sure, but surely as the Voice, you're well aware that Raguel is dead. I killed him myself. It gave me no pleasure but... well he was a maniac. * Donna Rich: Uh... Lucifer... I know the story. You killed Raguel, justly I may add. That much is true... but Father felt Raguel still had a purpose. Father gave him a new name and made him His Spirit of Vengeance. * Lucifer Morningstar: I beg your pardon, but what the expletive did you just say? Trivia and Notes * This VOX has some references to the V for Vendetta movie Links and References * VOX Box: Voice of Reason Category:VOX Box Category:Lucifer Morningstar/Appearances Category:Mazikeen/Appearances Category:Donna Rich/Appearances Category:Elaine Belloc/Appearances Category:Lightbringer Penthouse/Appearances